


Forever At Freddy's

by roxasagainst



Series: Human!FNAF [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AHAHAHAHA, Action, F/M, No animatronics, Past Character Death, Romance, Slight Masochism, Slight Yandere, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, alot of kinks, alot of smut, at all, fuck that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxasagainst/pseuds/roxasagainst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor little Andromeda Copper got hired for a job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.She disregarded everything she heard about the place and as stubborn as she is,decided to start her first night anyway.<br/>Little did she know, she would be there forever...well, most of the time at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just like any other stories I have on this site, this is fucked. Like in a sense it's really interesting but at the same time this is a product of teenage boredom. I am sorry.

I groaned as the alarm clock on my phone blared "AND I SAID HEYEYEYEYEY" and looked at the time.  
11:30pm.  
I have work in 30 minutes, shit, I would hate to be late on the first day.  
I get up and rub my eyes, flick the light on, and sigh.  
I actually need to clean my room.  
I scratch my head, where the fuck is my uniform?  
I get down on the floor and move around piles of clothes, and finally spotted a golden badge. Fuck yes I found the shirt!  
Now the pants, I don't know, I'm not really into looking for them so I pull out a navy pencil skirt, hoping it would pass.  
I slipped on the shirt and start putting on eyeliner and then squeeze myself into the skirt. Guess it didn't fit as well as it did in my senior year. Fuck, I have to go shopping soon. A lot of my clothes from senior year don't really fit well, that's probably why they are all in the floor.  
After the skirt shenanigans, I apply mascara, making my eyes look darker, and that's usually how I avoid conversation. For whatever weird reason on my caramel skin, black eyeliner and mascara made my brown eyes, black.  
I liked how it looked of course and thank god no one else did.I put on some ChapStick and brushed my hair, now it a long Bob instead of a short one. I liked it.  
I slipped on my Doc Martens and grabbed my phone along with my house keys,satchel,3 Twinkies and headphones.  
Hopefully this will go smoothly.  
The manager told me the animatronics go bump in the night so I could block that out with the Arctic Monkeys, no biggie.  
I started down the quiet street, humming to "Do I Wanna Know?" and opening a Twinkie.  
Nothing could go wrong if I couldn't hear it.  
The walk was short, only 10 minutes and the front of the building looked friendly.  
"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I say out loud. It's a family restaurant. Seriously what the fuck could go wrong?  
Why in the hell did they need a night guard?  
I opened the glass doors which creaked a little bit and was greeted to a large party room and a stage with 3 old, clunky animatronics. One was a bear, I'm sure the other was a duck, and the last was a bunny. Sure they looked eerie, but I'm sure it was short circuits that made the noises. I shrug and head down a slim hallway, using my phone screen to light my path. I know this place is supposed to be closed for tonight but where the fuck are the lights?  
When I reached the back room the door was closed with a note that read, "Please excuse the mess! I was in a rush to get the fuck out! Stay away from the fox! Use the tablet! It's connected to the cameras, and there is limited power so be careful! -Mike"  
I take down the note and open the door. There was soda cans and pizza boxes everywhere. Not to mention loose wires and fucking spider webs. I hate spiders dammit!  
There was a desk, the tablet, mini TV's and a office chair. I sat down and moved around.  
It has wheels, but does it..?  
I twist my body around in the chair, the chair moving along with me.  
It does spin!   
This chair alone could occupy me for hours!  
I laughed to myself and picked up the tablet, the song changing to "R U Mine?" And clicking through screens. It was 12am and nothing was happening.   
Are you telling me I have to sit here for 5 hours and basically do nothing? Fuck yes I could get used to this!  
I put down the tablet and start picking up the boxes around the room, humming to the song.  
There wasn't a trash can in the room, the fuck?  
Maybe it's one in the main room where I came in.  
I walked down the halls again humming and saw the trash can by the front door. I dunked the boxes in and let out a sigh, now I have to walk to throw things away?  
I shrug while opening up my second Twinkie, throwing the wrapper in the trash and turning on my heel to head for the office.  
Except something was different.  
The bunny was fucking missing.

 


	2. Who The Fuck-

I stuck the Twinkie and my mouth and ran like hell down back to the office, locked the doors and jumped into the chair. Someone has to be fucking with me right?  
I picked up the tablet, chowed down on the cake and checked the cameras. Was the Parts And Service room camera always disabled?  
I can't even fucking remember!  
I click through all the cameras frantically, remembering what Mike said in the note. Who's the fox? Where the fuck is he?  
The song changed to "Hold Me Down" by Halsey and I mumbled along to it.  
"My demons, are begging me to open, up my mouth..I need them, mechanically make the words come out..." I sing with a shaking voice.  
I check the main stage camera again.  
It's out.  
When it comes back in, the duck is gone.  
What the fuck!  
I close the door to my right and something in the room beeps.  
The fuck was that? I wonder, scratching my head. The light in the room got dim and the fan slowed down.  
The power! How the fuck is it limited?Isn't this place loaded?!  
I check the time, only 1am.  
I can't be fucked, there's someone in here, probably Mike. Staying behind to fuck with me! Whoever he is-  
 _~Knock Knock~_  
I stayed still and snatched out my headphones as I stared at the door.  
Did it just...vibrate?  
 _~Knock Knock~_  
I jump back in the chair, luckily not falling over.  
Someone is fucking knocking at the left door!  
Holy shit, what's happening?  
It's probably fucking Mike!  
"Mike?Is that you, you little shit?!"  
A deep chuckle was heard on the other side,"Who's Mike?"  
My fear shifted more into anger, is he fucking serious?  
"Stop fucking around!"  
"I'm not." The voice said, holding back a laugh.  
I opened the door and froze, the person standing there didn't look like Mike. Or any Mike at all.  
This person was tall, red, messy hair in a ponytail, golden eyes and what looked like a pirates outfit on.He had a small stubble too, which I admit was attractive, not to mention the sly smirk he was giving me. I was still confused and deducted it was Mike in a shitty cosplay. I start to fake laugh,"Ha-ha Mike! You really got me!"  
The man stepped into the office and looked around,"Are you fucking nuts lady?I'm not Mike."  
His voice became deep and threatening and that's when I decided I was fucked.  
I don't remember locking the main doors behind me.  
Shit.  
"Well then who are you?And what's with your fucking clothes?"  
"I can say the same." He says looking me up and down,"That skirt looks a little tight."  
I fold my arms, "Fuck off."  
"I'm Foxy." He says, picking up the tablet.  
"The word 'foxy' to describe how you look died in the 80s, dude."  
"No, that's actually my name."  
I scoot toward him in the chair to get a closer look. The jacket he was wearing had gold accents and his shirt was very low cut, I could see what six pack he was working on. This guy keeps getting attractive, what the fuck?  
"Hey in case your wondering, Freddy's gone."  
"Who the fuck is Freddy?"  
He puts down the tablet and sighs," The bear.Did anyone teach you names before you started working? "  
"Nope, only think I'm concerned about is a fox at the moment."  
"Who told you to be concerned about me?"  
"What the fuck are you talking about guy?" I ask, putting my phone in my satchel.  
He sighs and ignores my question, I roll my eyes and take the tablet from him.  
All the cameras are out.  
"Holy shit, fuck, fuck, oh no.."  
"What's your problem now?" He says, looking at me in the face.  
"The cameras, all of them, they're all out."  
He chuckles,"Guess that means the party is getting started."  
He walks out the room with his hands in his pockets and I put down the tablet and start to follow him.  
He says crazy stuff and walks out like its no big deal?Where the fuck is he going anyway?  
When we reach the main room with the stage we were greeted with voices, voices I've never fucking heard before.  
"Where the fuck have you been?" One spat.  
"Foxy's here~" the next one cooed, to note it sounded like a girl.  
"Did the guard follow you?" The next voice asked.  
Foxy stopped walking and I bumped into his back.  
"What the fuck dude!"  
He stepped away from my view and I saw 3 people. 3 people I haven't seen since I've fucking been here. 3 more people I don't know, great.  
One sat in a chair with the most displeased face ever, he had long purple hair and amber eyes, he wore a white button down with a purple vest, black jeans and black shoes.His arms were folded and he smirked when his eyes met mine, I just unconsciously stared.   
"You must be the new guard. Finally, someone who isn't screaming like a little bitch when they see us." He says.  
I frown and the person next to him clears his throat.  
The person next to him was also tall, pretty elegant looking with a white button down and brown vest, along with a dark brown blazer and black tie with black dress pants and shoes.  
He had light brown eyes, short shaggy brown hair and a black top hat. How classy.  
He walked up to me and kissed my hand, I just stared.  
What the-  
"I'm sorry, we're still working on Bonnie's manners.I'm Freddy."  
The next person who I correctly guessed was a girl, practically pushes him aside to shake my hand frantically.  
"My name is Chica!Gosh you're really pretty!"  
"Thanks." I say, smiling slightly.  
She was just as short as me, maybe even an inch shorter, with blonde hair in the same haircut as mine. She had on a yellow dress with a white Peter pan collar, white wrist cuffs that looked liked they belong on a button down shirt, white tights and yellow flats. The apron wrapped on her waist said "Let's Eat!" In colorful, capital letters.  
Seriously who the fuck are these people?  
"She looks concerned." Chica said to Freddy as he started checking me out.  
"I don't even think she fucking recognizes us.Why do we do this on the first night?Its dumb, they never know who we are."  
"Hey miss?" Chica said, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Sorry what was happening?"  
Foxy's hand was on my shoulder, "Lady, we're the animatronics they warned you about."

 


	3. Fucking Calculus

"But...the fuck?You guys aren't robots."  
"We are, we just have a human form we can shift into to get around the place." Foxy said, walking past me and toward Bonnie.  
"But..what? I haven't been this confused since Calculus." I say, searching my satchel for my last Twinkie, because boy I needed it.  
As I unwrapped the paper, Freddy pulled out a chair near Foxy and Bonnie as Chica stared at me in awe.  
"Chica staring is rude, we told you this." Freddy mumbled.  
"But, what is that? It looks weird." She asked.  
I broke off a piece of it and gave the rest to her, "Its a Twinkie, a reverse cake."  
When she took a bite of it her eyes became wide as she smiled to me, "Wow this is great!How long have these been out?!"  
I chuckle,"A long time kid."  
She takes my hand and leads me to where everyone else was sitting and pulls out a chair into the center and points to it.  
"Sit."  
I do as I was told and Bonnie shifts, facing me.  
If he was going for an intimidation prize, he definitely won.  
"So what do we do?Since she isn't kicking and screaming surprisingly." Foxy says , breaking the silence.  
Chica raised her hand,"We get more of these." She says, pointing to the Twinkie wrapper.  
"I have a bunch at home I can bring tomorrow." I add in.  
She jumps out of her chair and dances, "Are you serious?! YES!Thank you! Can I have like 4?"  
I laugh at her,"Why not?"  
She pulls me into a soul crushing hug,"Thank you so much miss!"  
"Dude just call me Andro." I say, trying to break from her inhuman grasp.  
"Chica she can't breathe." Foxy noted, while messing with his jacket.  
Bonnie leaned up more, "You're coming back?Holy shit this week is gonna be interesting."  
"And what's Andro short for?Android?" Foxy joked, Bonnie laughing with him.  
I scoff,"Andromeda...fucking dicks."  
"You have a mouth on you don't you?" Bonnie says, while getting out of his chair.  
I stand up and face him head on and ended up facing his chest.  
Fuck he was tall.  
He lifted my chin to his face,"Sorry what was that?You call me a dick?How about I show you one-"  
Freddy grabbed Bonnie's arm and yanked him away from me,"Alright that's enough you pervert."  
"Piss off Fuckbear!"  
"Sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of me not giving a fuck!" Freddy yelled back at him.  
"When you leave you'll be hearing a lot of sounds with your big fucking dumb ears!"  
"Oh look who's talking!" Freddy mocked.  
Chica pulled out a phone I'm guessing was hers and started recording,"Everyone is gonna love this."  
"What are you doing?" I ask, walking up next to her.  
"Making a Vine!People love seeing two dumbasses argue."  
I laughed at her,"Savage."  
I looked at my own phone to check the time, only 2am.  
4 more hours with these guys and I'm sure a majority of it will be spent watching them fight.  
Why were the fighting anyway?  
"Okay Freddy, Bonnie, knock it the fuck off. We should look after our guest." Foxy groans, pointing to me.  
I look up from my Facebook feed and Bonnie and Freddy stares at me.  
"The fuck are you guys looking at?"  
"Don't really know to be honest." Bonnie said, blinking and looking away.  
"I'm looking at an angel." Freddy says, blushing.  
Not gonna lie, all 3 boys were cute but I was much more interested in Foxy. Bonnie was a close second.  
"You're fucking sleazy." Foxy mumbled, typing something on his phone.  
After Chica supposedly uploaded the video to Vine she tapped me on the shoulder,"What's your number?So I can remind you about the Twinkies?"  
She hands me here phone and I type in my contact information, Freddy looming over us, also trying to get my number on the sly.  
I smack my teeth,"Freddy give me your phone."  
He gladly slaps his phone in my hand and I do the same, Bonnie sneaking up behind me and whispering, "Do me next!"  
I give Freddy his phone back and Bonnie's was in my hand before I could blink. I try to enter my contact information as fast as I can, so I can at least talk to Foxy.  
Chica snapped a picture of me during everything and set it as my contact picture,"We should all take a photo together soon! I see a lot of people on the internet doing it together!"  
"Yeah, that's what _friends_ do." Bonnie smirks, putting emphasis on the word 'friends'.  
"Are you kidding me?We are friends!I'm sure Andro is too!" Chica gushed.  
I subtlety make my way closer to Foxy,"Of course. I don't see why not."  
Freddy was typing away on his phone as Chica cheered and Bonnie tried to calm her down.  
Perfect opportunity.  
"Hey..uh..Foxy?"  
He looks up from his phone and glares at me,"What."  
"Uh did you want my number too?"  
"Not really." He says, going back to whatever he was doing.  
I growl,"Rude."  
"I'm sure, not as rude as you earlier."  
"I was pissed off okay?" I laughed.  
He ended up cracking a smile as well.  
Yes, okay going well.  
"Andro!" Chica called from the hallway, "You want some pizza?"  
"Oh man fuck yeah!"  
"Can I have a slice? We haven't even eaten anything yet since she's been here." Bonnie comments, grabbing my waist and walking me down the hall with Chica.  
"I can make pizza for everyone!"  
Bonnie stopped in the corner of the hallway as Chica entered double doors. He pinned me against the wall and smirked.  
"I like the fight you put up, not to mention how that skirt looks on you."  
I scoff,"Aren't you a charmer."  
"Oh believe me, I can do much more than sweet talk you." He whispers huskily into my ear.  
I roll my eyes.  
"Riiiight."  
He takes his free hand and puts it on my waist, pulling me closer toward him,"I suppose you don't have a boyfriend, now do you?"  
"Nope."  
"I'm glad I can fill that gap." He says,lowly. I look up at him, his eyes filled with lust and want, his face red and his mouth downturned into a evil smirk.  
OK so maybe he was a little bit more attractive.  
I blush,"Can you get off of me?"  
He buries his face into my neck for a few seconds before pulling away and looking at me up and down like a hungry animal. I roll my eyes, Freddy was right about him being a perv.  
Chica emerged with two pizza pans, both pepperoni and smiled, "Let's eat!~"

 


	4. Freddy's Twitter Update

We ate the first Pan in one sitting, half of the second pan almost gone thanks to me being stressed and confused.Bonnie leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, Chica went back into the kitchen to clean, Freddy was oogiling me and Foxy spaced out while eating his 4th piece of pizza.  
I check the time, 3am.  
Time was going fast as fuck here.  
"Freddy what the fuck." Foxy said, once again breaking the silence.  
Freddy groaned,"Wait what did I do now?"  
"Your latest twitter update you asshole." Bonnie growled, suddenly on his phone.  
Freddy smirked,"Well who's to say I cant?"  
"I do!" Bonnie shouts.  
"She doesn't even like you bunny boy!"  
"What makes you so sure Fazfuck?"  
"Andro, between-"  
I got up and beelined for the back office,"No no no don't give me decisions!I'm fucking bad at decisions! "  
"You'd be bad at decisions if you picked Fuckbear over here." Bonnie stated.  
I shut the left door and put my headphones in, clicking into Spotify and pressing 'Shuffle Play'.  
I don't remember signing up for this.  
"Open Your Eyes And Look North" by Dance Gavin Dance started to play and I tried to quietly sing to it.  
"Sunrise, wake up, stand up, look into.Red eyes, sat up all night thinking about, reasons why, I can't feel your skin, is this plaguing your brain?Is this plaguing your brain?"  
I scroll through my Facebook feed once again and sigh, this always gets boring late at night because no one is awake. My phone vibrates as the top screen tells me I have a friend request from Foxy.  
What the fuck?  
I click accept and his chat bubble pops up,

 _F: haha you okay princess?_  
Oh getting fancy eh?  
 _A: I'm fine captain._  
 _F: never type that to me ever again_  
 _A: well the outfit thing you got going on says otherwise._  
I laugh at my response, I'm so clever.  
 _F: i'll let you know when you can call me captain_  
 _A: aye aye matey_  
I laugh again.  
 _F: if you don't fucking stop_  
I was laughing harder now, Jesus this was the highlight of my night!  
 _A: okay okay I'm sorry, what's everyone up to?_  
 _F: Fred and Bon are fist fighting now, Chica is recording_  
 _A: I need to ask her to send it to me later_  
 _F: what are you doing?_  
 _A: listening to music_  
 _F: I don't believe you_  
I furrowed my brow, why the fuck NOT?  
 _A: why not??_  
 _F: open the door, I'm coming_  
Oh god.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the chapter after this will have some sexual situations *eyebrow wiggle* but I'm kinda not good at writing stuff like it so it might suck plus its not very explicit in my opinion but hey you're still reading this piece of shit story


	5. Pirate Jokes

**Foxy's POV**  
I get up and slip past the two fighting nimrods and make my way down the hall, toward the office.   
She was gonna get it for those pirate jokes.  
My twitter feed is filled with pirate jokes or love letters.  
I walked in and she took out her ear buds,"What else would I be doing?"  
I take the tablet from her and press the "Lock" button.  
"Hey what are you doing?" She asks, standing up to try to peek at the tablet. I smirk and put the tablet down and start taking off my jacket, she gasped.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"   
I corner her near the right door and grin, "Doing what any captain would do. Show his crew, who's running the ship."  
**Andromeda's POV**  
My eyes widened as he kissed me. Hard actually, but I didn't expect him to be gentle. He griped my waist and I put my hands on his face, feeling where the start of a beard was coming in and he broke the kiss to move down my neck and to my collarbone.  
I didn't realize I was moaning a bit, as he lifted up my shirt so his bare hands met my skin, making his way up to my bra.   
God his hands were cold.  
He unbuttoned my shirt and grinned,"Lacy bra eh?Were you...expecting anyone?"  
I shake my head, not having the will to say anything. I can't believe this was happening! I was shocked and too turned on to push him away.  
He pushed his hand under the bra and groped me. Hard.  
Not being used to someone being rough with me when it came to foreplay, or whatever this was, made me whimper.  
"What was that?"  
"It...you're kinda hurting..-"  
In a flash he had me on the desk, my legs wrapped around his waist and was back to kissing my neck.  
He undid my bra and flung my bra aside, the room became dimmer, giving the entire setting a feel of romance.  
I don't think this was romance on his part to be fair.  
He kissed me, softer this time while massaging my breast making me moan in his mouth.  
"Mhmm what was that? Did you say Foxy?"  
I try to moan again but it was stopped by my sharp intake of breath, he was moving his hands lower.  
"Y- yea-"  
He swirled his finger around the sensitive flesh," that's not my name right now, you know what it is...don't you matey?"  
That's what this is about.  
The fucking pirate jokes.  
I wanted to laugh but he was giving me so much pleasure to drive me mad, I decide to play his little game.  
I moan again and he nips at my breast,"What was that?"  
I moan a little louder, "C-captain..."  
He kisses me as his nails dig into the skin on my waist. I wince,"C-captain please..."  
When he stopped he looked me in the eyes, sending sparks through my body. His golden eyes has jealously and lust in them.I'm sure he wanted more.  
"It's 4am princess, I think you might wanna get yourself together." He says, moving out of my legs reach and picking up my bra. When he hands it to me I frown,"Can you uh..help me put it back on?"  
When I put my arms through the straps he reached under my shirt to hook the two pieces together.I sigh in relief and he starts to bite and suck on my neck, I moan slightly, buttoning my shirt as his free hands grabbed my waist and pulled my behind closer to him.  
I moan again and a knock sounded on the door,"Andro?Its almost 5am, have you seen Foxy?" Chica asked.  
Worry flashed across my face as Foxy grabbed the tablet to unlock the right door and kissed me before leaving.  
I shut the door back and tell Chica I haven't seen him.  
I look at my phone again and Foxy's bubble comes up.

 _F: I look forward to hearing you scream my name now ;)_  
I blush and feel the back of my neck where he was doing his handiwork, sure enough the spot felt wet, but I don't think he left a mark.  
 _A: I'm sure you are._

 


	6. Shopping

I wave goodbye to them all when it was 6am, and was walking home around 6:03. Headphones back into my ears, I chose "Lemon Meringue Tie" by Dance Gavin Dance to walk home to. But every time I blinked I remember all that happened a mere 20 minutes ago.  
I shivered, forgetting that the mornings were the coldest times of this year and regretted bringing my jacket.  
Still can't fucking believe this night though.  
Moving, talking, transforming animatronics.  
I can't even begin to tell how how much I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't.  
It was one of those surreal things I would have to encounter.  
When I get home I groggily try to get my shoes off and ended up getting one off and passing out on the couch.  
Today was gonna be a drag and I knew it.  
\--------  
I woke up around 4:30pm with a growling stomach and decided to look for something to eat.I took off my boot and opened the cabinet. Just as I expected, one cup of ramen left. Shit that's right, I have to go shopping.  
I boil some water in a pot and go into my room to find a T-shirt and pants to change in, even if it was for a couple of hours.  
I found a church camp shirt from junior year and surprisingly it fit. I wonder what size it was. Next I looked into my drawer for a pair of leggings, which I always have clean and slipped those on, moving out of the room and into the kitchen to check on the boiling water. I hurried to open the ramen cup so the water won't evaporate from being on the stove too long and with a pot holder and a somewhat sturdy grip, I managed to fill the cup up. I put the pot back where it was because it wasn't dirty and grabbed a saucer and put it on top of the cup.  
I grabbed my jacket and slipped on my SpongeBob slippers, taking a fork, the ramen,my wallet and my car keys with me.  
\---------  
Shopping cart in hand I made my way down the aisles of Walmart, throwing 2 boxes of cup noodles into the basket along with 3 boxes of Twinkies, 2 boxes for me and a box for Chica. However, to me it didn't seem fair that only Chica got something so I spent extra time in Walmart looking for things that Foxy, Freddy and Bonnie would like too.  
Freddy would probably like a new bow tie, so I grabbed a pink one.  
After thinking long and hard about what Bonnie might like, I end up shrugging mid-thought and throwing in a box of condoms to see him pitch a fit. Fucking cunt he was.  
I was bothered by the fact that I didn't know what to get Foxy, and I decided to look at what he likes on his Facebook page.  
It said he likes movies, not what kind though, so I fucked myself there. And how would he watch them anyways? I bought a DVD player and a few movies that I thought he would like and called it a gift. Hopefully he has a TV. Now before I leave I need more clothes, god forbid I wear that skirt again or something serious might happen. I picked out 2 pleated skirts, one black and one blue. A pair of khaki skinny jeans and some dark blue leggings that I can hopefully get by as a uniform.I got a few more makeup items and some candy for the night and went to the register.  
\----------  
The bags for the animatronics I had left in the car since I would be driving to the pizzaria tonight and the rest I took inside to put up. I looked at my phone and the time was 6:53pm, 4 more hours until I had to head in so I took it upon myself to clean the house. Throw away clothes that don't fit, put clothes in the right drawer, wash clothes, set out my work clothes so I know where they are, straighten my vanity, clean the bathroom sink, mop the kitchen floor, vacuum the living room. Yes it was a lot that needed to be done, but it was something that could occupy me for 4 more hours.  
Halfway through that I found my old Nintendo DS under my bed and New Super Mario Bros.  
I didn't know where the charger went so I put it on my dresser for later.  
Eventually after vacuuming the living room I checked the time on my computer, 11:04pm.  
I smiled for no reason at all and scurried to the bathroom to shower.  
I put on the uniform shirt and the navy leggings with my black Martins and only put on mascara and lip gloss this time. The majority of the pizzeria was dark most of the fucking time so it didn't really matter if my eyes looked black or not.  
I grabbed my satchel from the door and stuffed my phone, wallet, headphones and ChapStick in. I decided the manager wouldn't mind if I brought snacks to the break room so I take my two boxes of Twinkies and a box of ramen from the cabinet and put them in a bag.  
Carrying the items I loaded it into the trunk of my car and drove quickly to the restaurant.

 


	7. Backstage

I pulled into the parking lot behind the pizzeria and was met with a tall blue eyed guy with black hair exiting out the back door.  
Who in the hell-  
"Oh, you must be the night guard. I'm Jeremy, the day...guard." He says, confused by his own words.  
"Yeah, I'm Andromeda, Andro for short... Hey will the boss mind if I put some snacks in the break room?"  
"Oh no of course not, I have some in there myself." He laughed, scratching his head.  
If he was the day guard then what the fuck was he doing here at 11:37pm?  
Hmmm  
"Well I better get going now. You sure are here early."  
"Well after the condition of the office from the previous guard I can't afford to be cleaning on my shift so I figured I'd do it before." I shrug.  
He nods,"Well okay, hopefully I get to see you around again, good night!"  
"Night." I say, waving at him as he started up his car.  
I pulled out the bags from the trunk and made my way to the break room was was not far from the office.  
It had a big round table, a fridge,a few cabinets, 2 couches and a flat screen.  
I groan, they have a fucking flat screen but limited power.  
Ain't that a bitch.  
I put the bags on the table and go back to my car to retrieve the rest, shutting the trunk and locking the doors.  
When I got back into the break room I saw Foxy sitting on the couch, on his phone again, not even acknowledging my presence.  
I take the ramen out of the bag first and put it on the counter near the fridge, going back to the table and pulling out all 3 boxes of Twinkies and putting them in the top cabinet, next to a pack of Oreos.  
Must be Jeremy's.  
When I went back to the table again, I balled up the empty bags and reached in and pulled out the DVD player and cleared my throat.  
Foxy looked up at me and smirked,"That for me?How thoughtful."  
When he stood up I noticed he didn't have on his jacket, and he walked slowly toward me as if he were building suspense, making me think he was up to something sinister.  
"I also have movies too, Paranormal Activity 2, Scary Movie 3 and Finding Nemo." I say, taking them out of the bag one by one.  
He grinned and and kissed my cheek, his eyes dark and mysterious.  
What the fuck was he up to now?  
"Andro's here! Andro's here!" I heard Chica cheer from down the hall.  
Foxy retreated back to the couch and to his phone, almost like nothing ever happened, except he was smiling madly.  
Part of me prayed he'd finish what he started last night and the other part hopes he doesn't cause anything ridiculous to happen.  
Chica entered the room and jumped onto me,"I forgot to text you! I didn't have time! Did you get the cake?!"  
"Chica get off of her, you might break her wind pipe." Freddy said, also entering the room.  
She gets up and holds her hand out to help me up and I stand, bouncing to the cabinet to get Chica's box of Twinkies.  
I pull it out and give it to her,"Here, a whole box of 12."  
Her eyes went wide as she hugged me with less pressure compared to last time,"Thank you so much!"  
I smile as she practically bounces out of the room and Freddy steps up to the table,"Whats all of this?"  
"Well to be fair I bought Chica something and I didn't want you guys feeling left out so I bought something for everyone."  
"Everyone?" Bonnie said, poking out from the doorway. I laughed as I remembered my choice of a gift for him and I reach in the bag to offer Freddy his new tie.  
"Awe love you didn't have to, and its pink!"  
I shuffle around and a blush creeps on my face, "Well I wanted to be fair. Bonnie here's yours.", I say, a wide, evil grin on my face as I pull out a huge box of condoms.  
Freddy and Foxy laughs while Bonne smirks and snatches it from me," Thanks. You're too kind."   
Foxy's smirk remained as he stood next to me, subtly grabbing my waist and pulling me closer," I got a DVD player and movies BonBon, in case you want to trade."  
Bonnie growled and Freddy ignored everything, trying his best to put his new tie to the test.  
"If jerking off in a condom is your thing then I'll gladly trade." Bonnie smirked back.  
I wanted to facepalm so bad, I knew something was gonna happen.  
"I think we all know why I want the condoms." Foxy said in a low voice.  
Bonnie's eyes went wide as his hand reached Foxy's face. Foxy pushed me to the couch and dodged Bonnie's blow, punching him in the chest.  
As they continued throwing punches at each other, one of them bumped into Freddy, throwing him off guard and messing up his tie,"What the fuck you guys?"  
"Foxy thinks he's gonna have his way with Andro!"  
" Bonnie thinks he's a charmer so that's a crime in itself."  
"I don't care why you're fighting just knock it the fuck off!" Freddy boomed, angrily leaving the room.  
Bonnie looked at me and then Foxy before taking up his condoms, "You wont be needing these now would you mutt?"  
"You better start hopping or I'll break your fucking nose."  
Bonnie smirked and out of spite he slammed the break room door.  
"Why did you buy him condoms anyway?" Foxy asked, slightly annoyed.  
I shifted around and folded my leg in on the couch,"So he could go fuck himself."  
Foxy laughed and hovered ontop of me,"That's clever."  
I took it upon myself to grab his face and pull it closer to mine, noses touching, god he was hot.  
After a few more seconds of unconscious admiration, I pressed my lips to his, taking control of everything and setting the pace, something he has done before.  
His hands found their way to my waist as he squeezed them , pushing himself down harder on me.  
He breaks away slowly and returns back to staring at me, his nose on mine.  
"How about we make those movies worth something and go watch them?You don't have to keep watch of us since you know where we are and what we're doing."  
He had a point, and if no one knew I was fucking around with him on my shift I would still get paid for it and I had no problem with that.  
"Alright."  
He moved away and picked up the bag with the player and movies in opening the door and pointing out.  
"Ladies first."  
I take a box of Twinkies with me and exit the room, Foxy grabbing my ass in the process. I jump a bit and he groans in approval,"OK so how are we gonna watch it though?"  
"Don't be so impatient, follow me."  
He walked into the main room with the stage and walked up the stairs. He pulled back the curtains and I gasped at a long hallway.  
What the fuck was this?!  
He walked down the dark hallway and I was right behind him, reading the names on the doors.  
Were these...their rooms?  
At the end of the hall was a purple curtain with white stars and he pulled it aside, twisting a doorknob.  
He walked in and the warm air of the pizzeria was replaced with a blast of cold air from the room. There was a red and gold bed with 4 posts and more curtains, (wow you wouldn't believe), a nightstand on each side, dresser, closet, another door which probably lead to a bathroom and in front of the bed was a entertainment stand with the biggest TV I've ever seen.  
"Welcome aboard." He says, faking a pirate accent.  
So many thoughts, many many thoughts came into my head as I walked over to the bed and flopped face first onto it.  
It was cold and soft, unlike my bed at home and I moaned slightly.  
Foxy tore open the box and chuckled,"Having fun without me?"  
I roll around the bed and giggle, "Yes actually."  
I pulled out my phone and checked the time, 12:20am.  
5 more hours, I thought, staring at the back of Foxy's head.  
His hair was messy and still in a pony tail, it was a dark red and pretty long, shoulder length probably.  
I sat behind him as he messed with the TV jacks and pulled the hair tie that kept his hair together, loose.  
"What are you doing now?Seems like you can't keep your hands off of me." He asks. I could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"I'm playing with your hair."  
"Why?"  
"Because." I say in a teasing tone, running my fingers through it. It was actually soft and choppy once I felt it but I don't think it's been brushed for a few days.  
"Foxy do you have a brush?"  
"Why??"  
"To brush your hair!"  
"Eh its fine, you don't need to."  
I frown, maybe he doesn't like brushing his hair, or maybe he'd rather do it himself.  
I tie the ribbon back on his hair into a neat bow and wrap my hands around his waist, leaning on his back.  
It was weird, everything about this was.  
I could hear his heart beat, but he was an animatronic. His skin was soft, hands rough, but he was human.  
"Are you okay back there Andro?"  
"Mhmmm." I mumble, feeling his voice vibrate through his back.  
I could get used to this.

 


	8. Well...Does He?

**Chica's POV**  
I opened another Twinkie wrapper and bit into the cake, savoring everything it offered. Bonnie sat across from me and Freddy sat next to me, messing with his tie.  
"Still can't believe your fucking Twitter update."  
"What was it?" I said, swallowing the food and reaching for my milk, which I had to force Bonnie into bringing for me.  
"He confessed his undying love for Andro and fucking tagged Foxy and I in it."  
"I just wanted you guys to know she was mine." Freddy shrugged, finally getting his tie on perfectly.  
"Well now she's fucking Foxy probably." Bonnie huffed, folding his arms.  
"Maybe you should have left them the condoms don't you think?" I grin at him, his eyes piercing mine.  
He knew I was annoying him on purpose, I always got away with it too.  
"Can I have one of those?" Freddy asked, pointing to the box.  
I blushed, "Yes of course."  
He reached into the box and pulled one out, examining it before unwrapping it.  
I subtlety watched him, knowing if he saw me starring he would scold me.  
He was so kind overall, and caring. Smart and funny. Not to mention cute. Oh how cute he was!~  
Bonnie chuckled and I turn toward him, he was staring at his phone. Suddenly, my phone made a noise.  
"These are good." Freddy mumbled, as he took another bite.  
I wake my phone and was greeted with a message from Bonnie.  
We are sitting across from each other what the hell!

 _B: seriously, you're acting like a school girl, just admit you fucking like Freddy_  
I blush furiously and type out a response as quickly as possible.  
 _C: don't worry about how I feel about Freddy!_  
 _B: maybe I should just tell him you masturbate to him_  
Steam came out of my ears as my face continued to become red, Bonnie saw this and took the chance to laugh. It was his turn to annoy me.  
 _C: no no no don't say that!_  
 _B: maybe he masturbates to you, you never know_  
I blush, the thought visible on my face.  
 _C: well does he?_  
Bonnie bursted out laughing causing Freddy to become intrigued.  
"What's so funny?"  
I turn off my phone and set it in between my thighs,"Nothing."  
Freddy looked at Bonnie, expecting and answer, but was given none.  
"What the fuck is going on guys I'm serious."  
I quickly glance at Bonnie, hoping he has a lie ready to tell, his glance back says he doesn't.  
"We saw a meme."  
"A meme?" Freddy asked, hopefully he couldn't tell I was lying.  
"A funny picture!"  
Bonnie started typing away on his phone and showed Freddy a picture on the screen.  
"It's just a frog. He has a weird face though. Why are you guys laughing at a frog with a weird face?" Freddy asked.  
I shrugged,"Its funny."  
Freddy pursed his lips and didn't say anything, I'm guessing he doesn't want to argue, but he did look annoyed.  
He pulled out his phone and started typing before turning it off and putting it back in his pocket.   
Standing, he thanked me for the Twinkie and retreated to his room. Bonnie chuckled, "I'm not saving your ass next time. Next time you tell him the truth."  
"Does that mean I have to tell Andro that you're the one jerking off with condoms?"  
"You heard that?" He asked.  
I unwrapped another Twinkie, "All that and more."

 


	9. Someone's Coming For Pizza (and a new home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciara = Toy Chica  
> Mars = Marionette/Puppet  
> Got it?  
> Good.

**Freddy's POV**  
I take off my jacket and sit on the bed, starting at the ceiling, I tried my best to forget what Bonnie said earlier.  
What if they are banging?  
I'm pretty sure we would hear, these walls are pretty thin.  
My phone vibrated and my eyes become wide.  
Goldie sent me a message.  
I sat up quickly and opened it.

_G: hey uh, you still got room for me right?_

I couldn't stop smiling, my big brother decided to stay with me! I may have mentioned him to Bonnie once but Chica and Foxy have no idea! I gasp, holy fuck, Andromeda too!

 _FF: of course bro! You doing okay?_  
 _G: in a sense._  
 _FF: something wrong?_  
 _G: you remember Ciara right?_  
I rattled my mind for any face that matched the name, and remembered Ciara was his girlfriend. She had blonde hair and resembled Chica in a way. She was actually cute too.  
 _FF: yeah_  
 _G: we got into it and I just, don't wanna see her face all the time when I walk out of my room_  
 _FF: I know how you feel_  
 _G: She's been talking to Mars (Marionette) lately and I... I think they have something going on_  
 _FF: dude say no more, I'd be glad to have you here_  
 _G: thanks Fred, I'll see you in a few_

Yes! How exciting! Now I can talk to someone else other than Bonnie and Foxy about girls. Speaking of which I should probably message everyone to come to the main stage so I can announce it. Yes! This is awesome!

 


	10. The Announcement

**Andromeda's POV**  
"Hey wake up doll."  
I open my eyes to Foxy on top of me, still fully clothed.  
Well okay that's good, but why?  
"What's going on now?" I say, rolling over away from him.  
"Freddy has an announcement and he sounded excited about it."  
An announcement eh?  
"Oh-"  
"We have to go to the main stage."  
"Aren't we behind it?"  
He shrugged and looked away, "Well yeah-"  
"When did he say to go?"  
"He didn't specify a time but get up dammit so we can get this over with!"  
I lazily lean up as Foxy moves from the bed and to the door.  
I wake my phone, 1:45am.  
Guess i won't be sleeping at home tonight from the looks of it.  
I walk to the door and he opens it, smiling again.  
Please nothing sinister happen at this 'announcement'.  
I walk through the main curtains and down the steps,"Look who decided to join the party." Bonnie scoffed.  
"Well I did get you a gift didn't I?" I say, putting my hands on my hips and making a fake pout.  
Foxy came up next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist,"Alright so what's this all about?"  
Chica came from the right hall will 2 pans of pizza, "Freddy what's going on?" She asked.  
Freddy looked anxious and excited which made me even more curious.  
"I have an older brother and he's coming to stay with us!"  
"You could have just fucking messaged us that." Foxy groaned.  
"No no no, he's coming here tonight and I wanted you guys to meet him!"  
"What's his name?" I ask, also very curious about him. I didn't know if it was the right time to ask him if his brother was an animatronic so I trashed the thought and assumed he would be.  
"His name is Goldie, he's a few years older than me."  
Bonnie took a slice of pizza,"Do you have a sister or something?"  
Chica sighed, "I swear all he thinks about is girls."  
Bonnie looked Chica up and down before chowing down on his noticeably super cheesy pizza.  
The front doors opened and a guy about the same height as Freddy came in, blonde hair in a similar style to Freddy's covering his left eye.  
He wore a golden vest, white button down and black skinny jeans. His silver eyes scanned the room and Freddy held out his hand,"Goldie you're here!"  
"Did you think I wasn't gonna show or something?" He says, his eyes stopping on me.  
"I did." Freddy said, standing next to him.  
Freddy pointed at Chica first, "That's Chica. She usually cooks pizza for us whenever we get hungry, and she's usually hyperactive. But overall she's really nice and likes making new friends."  
Goldie waved at her and she waved back, a slight blush on her face.  
Did she think he was cute??  
Aweee...  
He pointed to Bonnie next, "This is Bonnie-"  
Bonnie stood,"No need for formal introductions Fuckbear, nice to meet you Goldie, and now I'm gonna go nap."  
Freddy groaned, "You're so fucking rude!"  
Bonnie gave him the finger as he walked up the stage and behind the curtain, leaving Foxy and I being next.  
"Anyway, those two, she's the nightguard, and her name is Andromeda. She's fun and caring, and she's funny oh man, she bought us all gifts and bought Bonnie a box of condoms." Freddy gushed.  
Goldie looked at me and smiled before looking at Foxy and giving him the same smile. Foxy didn't budge.  
"That's Foxy, of Pirate Cove, he's actually very chill despite his exterior, and he's usually fighting with Bonnie. Which is pretty acceptable at this point."  
"Nice to meet you all." Goldie grinned.  
"Do you want any pizza? I made some for everyone and we usually eat one whole pan together." Chica asked, giving him the sweetest smile.  
"Oh yeah sure."  
She looked at Foxy and I for an answer and I held up one finger. She handed me one slice of pizza and Foxy gripped my hand for dear life, dragging me to the office.  
"What are you-"  
His lips were on mine in the left hall in the darkness and I let him take control, he always would of course.  
When he pulled away, I took a bite of my pizza and looked at him, I could barely makeout his body language in this lighting.  
"I have a bad vibe from that guy."  
I stop mid-bite of my pizza,"What? He's Freddy's brother! They seem to get along very well."   
Foxy scoffed,"Yeah but that doesn't entitle him to not have something under his sleeve."  
When did he have this vibe thing going on? Who is he even concerned for?  
I smile to myself, whatever comes at me I can handle it.  
"What foo you fink he's up troo?" I say, my mouth full of cheese.  
"I don't know yet, but...if you don't mind I want to be near you at all times."  
I furrow my brow while swallowing the pizza, at all times?  
"What do you mean 'at all times'?"  
"Well I mean, wherever you're here. I don't think he has enough vigor to follow you home." He says, a bit of his accent coming out.  
He had an accent that wasn't a pirate one?  
And why was he hiding it?  
"Why do you think he's targeting me??" I asked, still confused about his sudden behavior.  
"He did stare at you."  
"Everyone stares at me."  
"But I saw something in his eyes." Foxy growled, pinning me against the wall.  
I blush as he looks at me, his eyes full of greed.  
He kisses me softly and moves lower to my collarbone, nipping before working a few of my buttons down, just enough for him to grope me.  
When he moved back to my face he griped my waist with the hand he used to keep me to the wall, while the other hand was busy working around my breast. I moan as he comes back to my face to kiss me hard, I almost couldn't keep up.  
"You promise you'll stay away from him for me baby?"  
I blush, I've been known for being a rule breaker, and right now he wasn't making it easy for me.  
"Why should I promise?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I can handle myself. Pretty sure you know that."  
He sighs and kisses me on the nose, "Guess you're right lass."  
I roll my eyes at his pirate accent.  
What a goof.

 


	11. Surprise Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little bit of forced action in the middle of this chapter featurin Bonnie and Andro, along with violence, nothing big. Just letting you know.

We all sat in the party room with a half eaten pan of pizza and Dr. Pepper cans scattered throughout the room.  
Freddy was face down on the table, sleeping probably and Goldie was next to him trying to subtly wake him up. Foxy had long retreated to his room to nap and I had started picking up cans.  
After Goldie helped Freddy out of his chair, Chica took over and nodded, blushing, while carrying Freddy to the stage. Goldie shuffled toward me and started picking up cans.  
"You're very pretty." He says after a few minutes of silence.  
I smile, "Thank you. So uh...where were you, before coming here?"  
"Fredbear's Family Diner. Nothing too special. I figured I would stay with my little brother for a while."  
"Are you two the only siblings?"  
He chuckled, "There are a few more of the Fazbear brothers. Care to take a hand in and become one?" He says, his voice low.  
I blush, "No I think I'll pass. Thanks for the offer though."  
"Freddy likes you, I can tell. But not very much in a girlfriend way."  
I roll my eyes, who is this guy trying to fool? Freddy is in love with me.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He talks about you as if you were family.."  
"Really?" I say, throwing the last can in the trash.  
"More or less." He shrugs, flashing a smile.  
Nothing suspicious yet, just vague and kind.  
I check my phone, 3:55am. I'm doing good for a second night.  
I shuffle around toward him and realize he's gone.  
I look around, what the fuck??  
"Goldie?" I say out loud, trying not to alarm the others.  
Nothing happened. Just a creaking sound that happens on occasion.  
"Gol-"  
A hand covered my mouth and a chuckle emerged from behind me.  
Thankfully it sounded familiar.  
"Long time no see eh?" Bonnie purred, his freehand moving down my waist.  
I scratch at his hand and he moves it away and onto my neck.  
"Don't you have more than one girl animatronic to fuck? Can't you just fuck Chica?"  
He scoffed, "Are you kidding? She's too young for me, it's basically child pornography."  
I sigh and his grip on my neck becomes tighter as he lifts up my head to face him.  
"What do you have with Foxy anyway?" He says, his member buried into into my waist, "I'm pretty sure you would want a bigger cock."  
"Then I guess those condoms are a waste huh?" I chuckle.  
He smirks and looks down into my eyes while sliding his cold, soft hands under my shirt. I shiver a little and refuse to let out a moan, as his hand reaches under my bra.  
"I would hate to do this out in the open. But I want people outside of this restaurant to know you're mine."  
"Says who?"  
He roughly squeezes my breast, a moan slipping out as he smiles.  
"You do."  
I grit my teeth, "Bonnie stop."  
His eyes become darker and start to glow a bit, "Says who?"  
"Bonnie fucking stop."  
He let's go of my neck and steps back, I look ahead to see who said the words I said seconds before.  
Goldie.  
"Ah yes, Fuckbear's clone to ruin my fun."  
"The only person having fun was you."  
"Andro was having a bit of fun too." Bonnie says, getting closer to Goldie's face, "You should have heard her earlier. If you hadn't came sooner, I would have had her moaning my name."  
WHAM!  
Goldie punches Bonnie square in the jaw!  
Blood dripping from the corner of Bonnie's mouth he managed to smirk at both of us, "I know you're here just to fuck her too. Everyone wants to."  
"I'm sure Chica would disagree." Goldie retorts, his voice in a growl.   
Bonnie used his jacket sleeve to wipe away the blood and lift my chin to his face.  
He kisses me, holding me too tight to pull away, I squirm under his grasp as he kisses me harder and deeper. The taste of metal and peppermint filling my mouth. This is so fucking gross!  
Goldie shoved him off of me and pulls me into a hug, glaring Bonnie all the way up to the main stage, and into the curtains.  
Goldie uses the back of his jacket sleeve to wipe Bonnie's smeared blood off and around my mouth. I stare into his eyes, light gray with black specks and gold around the specks. His face was young too, older than Freddy and I but still somewhat in our age group and his face was somewhat boyish but mature. His golden hair was wet against hid face, he was either sweating or splashing water in his face to stay awake.  
He let go of me and stepped back, "Are you okay?"  
I run my fingers over my neck, hoping he didn't bruise the skin around it or Foxy would surely give him an ass whooping of a lifetime.  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"You only have 2 hours left here...unless you planned on leaving early."  
I shake my head, "Nah its fine, I can stay until 6."  
He smiled and I found I was at a loss of words.  
Gosh his smile is nice, and... is he taller than me??  
"T-thanks, for you know... the-"  
"I know. Don't sweat it. I figured he was the slick and douchey type."  
I laugh, "Well I'm just gonna, head to Pirates Cove. "  
"Alright. It was nice meeting you." He smiled, waving as I made my way up the stage. I waved back and almost broke into a sprint toward Pirates Cove. I twisted the doorknob frantically before slightly banging on the door.  
"Foxy! Come on open up!"  
The door swung open, sending a gust of wind through my hair, revealing a shirtless, tall, scruffy redhead. His chest wet slightly and a towel over his head, "What's wrong babe?"  
I blush, oh shit not again!  
"I- I uh, uh."  
"Do I make you speechless?" He laughs, getting closer to my face.  
"Uh-"  
He cut me off with his mouth, his lips taste distinctly of pizza and cookies and pulled away, snatching me into his room and pinning me harshly against the door.  
"Why do I taste fucking blood in your mouth?" He growls at me.  
I flinch and his face becomes softer and he let's out a sigh.  
"I uh..it..i-"  
"Don't fucking lie to me. Don't do it." He says, his voice deeper than before.  
"Did Goldie do this to you?DID HE?"  
"NO!" I shout.  
He backs away from me as I started to shake, and he holds my hand to his heart.  
Or at least where his heart is supposed to be.  
"Baby please tell me what happened to you. I trusted you to be without me because I know Freddy and Chica would protect you."  
"Bonnie came onto me, and Goldie helped me."  
Foxy closed his eyes, "I figured Bonnie would pull a stunt like that."  
"Foxy-"  
"Its 4:30, do you think you could go home early?"  
I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing came out.   
I just nodded.  
He hugged me tightly, getting my shirt a little damp and kissed my forehead, "Clean yourself up, take a nap, I'll handle everything."  
I stare at him wide-eyed.  
"Okay?" He says again, trying to snap me out of my trance.  
"Okay I will."


	12. Painful Advice

**Foxy's POV**  
I heard the huge glass doors of the establishment shut. And another door opened.  
"Hey Foxy? Its Chica."  
I threw on a old white tshirt with a big cartoony pizza slice on it and opened the door. Chica stood in her yellow pj's, clutching her phone.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I wanted to ask you...about Freddy."  
I run my hands through my hair and sigh, "Our Freddy or the golden one?"  
"Our Freddy."  
I push Andromeda a bit further into the back of my mind, suddenly intrigued.  
"What about him?" I say squinting my eyes.  
Is she wearing... makeup?  
She shuffled her feet, looking down, "I was wondering if you...knew what he felt about me."  
I chuckle quietly, "Ah lass, I don't have the answer to that, it's best if you ask him. Why do you want to know?"  
The blush present on her face before became a deeper shade of red and I smirked.  
This is too good.  
"I kinda...maybe...like...Freddy."  
"How much?"  
"Alot."  
"Don't you think you should tell him that?"  
She scratched her head, "Yeah...I don't think it would matter because Andro..."  
I shrug, "What about her?"  
"I think Freddy likes her."  
"Please." I scoff, "If anything he's infatuated. Go give it a shot tomorrow, sleep on it."  
She smiled brightly and turned on her heel, "Thanks Foxy!"  
After that I shut the door and leaned against it, trying to figure out how I would get revenge on Bonnie.  
**Andromeda's POV**   
I sat in my car, reflecting on the past 30 minutes.  
Bonnie kissed me, his mouth had blood in it and it was awful.  
Goldie saved me, after Foxy had me on my toes about someone I shouldn't worry about.  
Foxy was really aggressive and caring this time, that's always intresting.  
But most of all, why did I have a feeling of admiration toward Goldie? Was it in a friend way? Romantic way?  
I groan and start up the car, I guess I'll have to wait until tonight.  
**Freddy's POV**  
A knock made me snap my eyes open, interrupting my sleep.  
"Who is it?" I ask, waking my phone.  
4:47am.  
"G-Goldie."  
That's weird...He never stutters.  
"Come in."  
He shuffles into my room and shuts the door, jumping onto the bed and grinning at me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I guess."  
"What happened while I was asleep?" I asked, folding my arms.  
"Uh well...I saw Bonnie making the night guard uncomfortable so I decked him, and uh, he kissed her and it was blood everywhere and i-"  
"Say no more, I'm sure Foxy beat his ass again."  
"What's Foxy's relationship with the nightguard?"  
I sigh and scratch my head, "Gah, I don't know..."  
"Don't you like her?"  
I shrug, "Not as much..."  
"So is she.."  
"If Foxy has been hanging with her, I doubt she's on the market. He's always had a way with women. Don't know how."  
Goldie frowned, "Does stuff like that always happen to her?"  
I scratch my head, "That's the first time I've heard anything about her and Bonnie."  
"He's kind of an asshole."  
I get up and search my drawer for a new shirt, "You're mistaken. He is an asshole."  
Goldie shrugs and folds his arms, "So..."  
"Whatever it is, I'll talk to you about it after I shower."  
**Bonnie's POV**  
I peeled off my blazer and threw it in the corner. Why is she so fucking blind? We are animatronics, who haven't interacted with actual people in a while.  
I haven't had sex in years. She looked perfect, maybe even a virgin. Curves didn't matter to me, she was stubborn and kind, beautiful and funny. I didn't just want to fuck her. I wanted to date her as well. I stare back into the crimson eyes in the mirror as I undo my tie and start to unbutton my shirt. Maybe I got off on the wrong foot. Maybe.  
I clean my mouth up and flinched a bit, the damage not yet being finished healing.  
I wander around the room for a bit, searching for my phone and seeking help from the only person I trust.

 _B: hey uh, u awake?_  
 _C: what do you want Bon?_  
 _B: I kinda...did something...to Andro_  
 _C: ??? Like what_  
 _B: I groped her while choking her, and kissed her after Goldie punched me_  
 _C: Goldie seems pretty cool, you know you fucked up when any Fazbear has to result to violence_  
 _B: yeah I know but can you help_  
 _C: with what?_  
 _B: I want to apologize because I figured that's not the way for her to be attracted to me_  
 _C: she's not attracted to you anyway loser_  
 _B: not yet, only because I keep being brash_  
 _C: more like an asshole_  
I sigh and type out:  
 _B: ok ok but do you think there's any way I can fix this?_  
 _C: stay away from her for a while_  
I panic, what no! That's basically impossible!  
 _B: idk if I can_  
 _C: trust me you can_  
 _C: if you want her to talk to you, just lay low_  
 _B: I'm trusting you on this_  
 _C: I wish you didn't tbh_  
I turned the screen off and let out a long sigh, what should I do until then?


	13. The Day Shift

**Andromeda's POV**  
My phone blared an original ringtone, because I'm an original person and I groaned.  
I held out my hand in attempts to get my phone off my nightstand, however.  
I wasn't in my room.  
I still had in my black leggings and navy blue security shirt. I didn't even take off my shoes. I guess I just came in and legit passed out.  
I just remember coming home early, don't know why though.  
The next time my phone rang the number was unfamiliar, so out of curiosity, I answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Ah yes Andromeda Copper?"  
"Uh...yeah...that's me."  
"Oh okay good uh, this is Rick Stream, your manager at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."  
My eyes widen, oh shit...  
"Oh hello sir!"  
"No need to be formal, just called to make a request. An employee just walked out today, complained about one of his coworkers and I need a quick replacement. Seeing as you're also the nightguard you can get paid double for filling in."  
A grin stretches across my face, extra pay? Hell yeah!  
"Of course, what time should I come in?" I ask, looking at my phones clock.  
It read 2:44pm. Man I've been asleep for a long time then.  
"3:00 would be fine."  
"Alright I'll be there."  
I hang up and let out a deep breath.  
Okay, time to get ready for work!  
\---  
I walk into the doors of the restaurant and was instantly greeted by Jeremy.  
"Oh hey-"  
He shoved a dull yellow dress and white apron into my chest, "Mr. Stream requested you wear this since you'll be a waitress."  
I take the clothes from him and nod as his face becomes flushed when he shuffles away. I chuckle lightly and glance at the animatronics.   
They all looked pretty normal, except Bonnie who looked a little sad. I wonder why. I shrug it off and go into the women's bathroom and change into the dress.  
\---  
I shuffle out of the stall awkwardly, looking at myself in the full length mirror.  
The dress was tight around my waist and was really...floofy af the bottom. Not to mention the short bell sleeves and ridiculously huge bow tie on the front. My black Vans was the only thing that stood out from this outfit. I take my regular clothes and sneak into the break room, putting them into a bag and setting them on the table with a stick note attacted that said, "Andro's Clothes".  
When I walked out, a man, around the same height as me, maybe an inch taller, with purple hair and purple eyes had his hand reaching out to me.  
"Here's your nametag."  
I take it from him. The gold, rectangular pin had shined in my eyes, along with my name in an easy to read cursive font.  
I pin it on my blouse, away from the bow tie and look back him. He turned his head away quickly, a small blush forming.  
"Thanks." I reply walking past him.  
Jeremy stood near the main stage, squinting his eyes. I stand next to him.  
"So uh..what do I do?"  
He jumped, "Jesus I thought you were Michael."  
"Whoa who's that?" I ask, furrowing my brow.  
He points to the purple haired guy and I nod, "So..."  
"Oh yeah, right, uh, you take the customers orders and take the orders to the kitchen. When that specific table's food is ready they'll ring a bell and you, y'know, have to go get it."  
I nod as he hands me a notepad and pencil, "Sounds easy enough."  
"Hey on your break, which is maybe an hour or two from now probably.." He trails off, scratching his head, "You wanna go out to lunch or something? To get to know each other?"  
I smile, "Okay sure, that sounds lovely."  
\---  
"You ready?" Jeremy asks me, subtly.  
"Not yet, I have one more table to wait-"  
"Just ask Michael to cover for you."  
"Can't. I need the money right now."  
He smiled and walked back to the front desk.  
I approached the table of a typical family, single mother, young sister, older sister and middle child who is significantly bored out of his mind. I smile and pull out the notepad and pen, "Hello and Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! How may I take your order?"  
The mothers phone rang and she looked at me and then to the oldest daughter.  
"Raven you mind ordering?Its my boss again."  
Raven looked up from her phone and turned it off, "Oh sure okay."  
I look at Raven and she looks at me, blinking twice before her little sister wailed when Bonnie came off the stage.  
"Geez Elle calm down."  
"Bonnie!Bonnie!Bonnie!Bonnie!"  
"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" I repeat, "How may I take your order?"  
"Oh uh, Thomas what do you want? Cheese pizza?"  
"Sure." He grumbles.  
"I want pepperonis!" Elle said, throwing her hands in the air.  
I smile, being fond of kids but not wanting my own. Ain't no body got time for that.  
I write down 1 cheese pizza and 1 pepperoni on the pad and clear my throat, "Want anything to drink?"  
Thomas didn't look at me but mumbled 'Pepsi'.   
"2 sweet teas, and apple juice." Raven said, smiling slightly.   
I write it down and look at all of them before turning on my heel, "Alright. I'll have your food on the table in 30 minutes!"  
"Wait!"  
I turn back and spot Raven standing, I approached the table once more, "Need anything?"  
"A job actually...I wanna move out as soon as possible..."  
"I'm barely a manager. But I'll bring my friend over and he'll talk to you about it."  
"Is this your only shift?" She asks.  
"Well I work the nightshift too-"  
I was cut short by a soft gasp, "You work the nightshift?For how long?"  
I start to feel uncomfortable, "2 days."  
"Oh my god so I guess its not true."  
"What is?"  
"The animatronics get quirky at night. They are haunted by spirits and kill any nightguard there on night 5. Some say the guard gets stuffed in a Freddy Fazbear suit."  
"What?"  
"That's just what I heard. But I still want the job in case you're wondering."  
I nod and she smiles, walking back to her seat next to Elle. I hurry to the kitchen to drop off the order and talk to Jeremy.  
Why would someone make that up?  
\---  
After changing into a spare nightguard shirt and my leggings and shoes, I catch up to Jeremy in the break room, leaning against the counter, eating his Oreos and scrolling on his phone.  
"Hey-"  
He snapped up and looked at me, "Oh hey, you ready?"  
I shuffle, "Well I'm kinda tired, so I was thinking we could do the lunch thing another time..."  
"Its fine, my mother called me earlier anyways. My grandpa is in the hospital."  
"Oh oh gosh, I'm sorry I hope he's ok."  
"I do too. Well uh, I'll get going. You want a ride?"  
I shake my head, "No I'm in walking distance."  
He closes the cookies and returns them to the shelf I stocked with cup ramen.  
"I'll see you soon I guess."  
I nod and wave as he makes his way past me and out of the door.  
I walk over to the sink and pull out a cup of ramen. I searched the cabinets for pots to boil the water in and sighed. They have a stove but no fucking pots?  
"Hey, do you need any help?"  
I turn around and see Michael, his navy blue shirt unbuttoned to reveal a gray V-neck.  
"Where are the pots? If there are any." I reply, backing away from the counters.  
He brushed past me and knelt down, opening a cabinet and pulling out and small pot and setting it on the stove.  
"Thanks."  
"Did you buy that ramen?" He asks, pulling an cup of ramen out of the cabinet.  
I fill the pot with water, "Yeah, I basically live off of it."  
He unwraps it and sets it next to mine, "How are you?"  
"I'm tired but good I guess. There will be a bit extra on my paycheck."  
"That's always good.Maybe you can be the official break room snack person." He chuckles, nudging me with his elbow.  
"Very funny. So what's with you? How are ya?"  
He shrugged, "It's been a long day."  
I turn around and take the pot off the burner and pour the water in both cups and grabbed a cookbook near by, putting it on top of both of them.  
"I'm with you on that." I sighed, "Some teenager thinks this place is 'haunted'." I say with air quotations.  
He laughs, "Haunted?With what?"  
I laugh along with him, realizing how foolish it sounded.  
How could a child's restaurant be haunted?


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied sex between Foxy and Andro in the middle of this, other than that the rest is just a heart attack

***Andromeda's POV***

I woke up in a warm embrace and looked around.  
This wasn't my house, it was the opposite.  
I'm still at the diner.  
I looked up at the head of the person resting peacefully in my neck.  
Purple hair.  
Michael.  
I look over a the large, circular table. 2 ramen cups and an empty box of Twinkies.   
What the fuck?  
I tried to move but he held me tighter, his nails digging into my side. I try not to wince as I attempt to pry his fingers off. His hands move up to my face and his eyes shot open, staring into mine, making me very uncomfortable.   
"Where are you going?"  
My insides boiled. What? Where was I going? Why did he need to know? He didnt, that's right.  
"Why should I tell you?" I spat, trying my best to sound a bit nice.  
He smirked, his teeth relatively sharp and his eyes dark.  
"Because I want to make sure you're safe."  
I stand up and brush myself off, "This is a _children's_ restaurant."  
He leaned up and brushed himself off as well, spreading his legs and looking at me, his hair covering his eyes.  
I blush, why do guys always do that?  
"But there is a murderer on the loose. And I don't want a pretty thing like you getting hurt."  
I check my phone for the time, 10:45pm.  
"How kind. However I'm not leaving. I have the nightshift."  
"Let me take it for you."  
"No! I can handle this." I say, storming into the main room. As I guessed the animatronics weren't on stage and I guessed they were in their rooms. I took the time to pick up all the trash and the pizza around the room.  
"I can't believe him. Treating me like that. I'm 23 I can handle this. Fucking prick-"  
"Geez I didn't know you cursed that much." A voice chuckled.   
I looked up at Goldie, standing above me, his hair in a mess and in a white button down shirt.  
"I do, more than that." I smirked.  
He knelt down and took the trash away from me, "You're always cleaning. At least I always see you cleaning."  
"No one gives a shit about how this place looks. I do. I wanna get paid."  
Goldie laughs again and his hand grazes over mine. I blush, remembering what he did for me he other night.  
"Thanks...Goldie. For last night."  
He looked at me, confused for a minute and looked back down, smiling, "No problem. It wasn't right for me to let him continue."  
I nod and sigh, moving to another side of the room to collect trash. Goldie follows behind.  
"So how are you? I heard you talking to someone else a few minutes ago. You didn't seem happy-"  
"Coworker." I say bluntly, remembering Michael might still be in the building. Listening to me talk.  
I hear a door close in the distance and breathe out, looking at the concerned, older male in front of me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"You just seem...distant."  
"I'm fine -"  
"Heyo Big Bro!What are you up to?" Freddy asks, walking down from the stage, Chica well behind him.  
"Hello Andro!" She smiles, waving.  
I turn and wave at them both, Goldie still keeping a watch on me as he turns to face his brother.  
"What's up guys?"  
"Just figured we would all sit around and chat." Freddy says, pulling a chair aside. Chica smiles and shuffles to the kitchen.  
Goldie takes out a chair for him and I and sits down, his arms folded.  
"About what?"  
"Just...stuff."  
I sit down next to Goldie and look around. Foxy is missing.  
I take out my phone and start to text him.

 _A: hey are you okay?_  
 _F: im just lying down_  
 _A: do you need anything?_  
 _F: you_  
I smirk and look at Goldie and Freddy, who were in the middle of an intense staring contest. I get up and go backstage, stopping in front of a purple door that was slightly cracked open.  
I peek inside and find Bonnie on his bed, reading a book and soft music in the background.  
I shuffle away quietly, hoping I didn't bother him and open the door to Foxy's room which was conveniently unlocked.  
The room was dark, and I sighed, shutting the door behind me.  
"Ok where are the lights?"  
The bed started to creak and I was literally swept off my feet and onto the bed, Foxy hovering above me.  
"What did you do to Bonnie?"  
"Why?"  
"He's doing something productive with his time."  
"I haven't talked to him. Yet. But let's not worry about that." He purrs against my neck. I shudder as he picks a spot and licks it, earning soft moans from me.  
He put his other and over my mouth as the right hand tangled itself in my hair.  
I winced as he started to bite down on the skin and he stopped immediately, and kissed the bruise.  
"Am I hurting you baby?"  
I blush and look away from him, knowing it wouldn't make a difference in the darkness.  
"No."  
"Don't lie."  
"I'm not...your teeth are just sharp."  
He chuckles and puts his legs on the opposite sides of my body, holding me in place.  
"I want you. It doesn't have to be for hours, if I can be inside you for a few minutes then that's all I want." He growls into my neck. My face is on fire by this time, no one has ever said that to me.   
In that way anyways.  
I close my eyes, I have had my fair share in sex, besides how long has he been cooped up in this pizzaria?  
It wouldn't hurt...  
"Okay." I whisper, part of me not wanting to hear. He perks up, "What was that?"  
"You can...do..it..me.."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hurry up before I change my mind!"  
The sounds of metal hitting each other was heard and he snatched me forward, placing my hand on his hard member.  
"Are you sure?" He says again, making my hand go up and down along his length.  
I shiver, this wasn't good...it felt way too big.  
"What si -"  
"8 inches."  
\---  
The room was still dark and I moaned as I moved. Foxy was on top of me and still inside me even though I was a little sore.  
His hands had my arms pinned above my head still so all I could do was wiggle.  
He shifted slightly so he could be buried deep and I moaned loudly. When he heard that, he decided to pull out.  
"Am I hurting you lass?"  
"I'm just a little sore..."  
"I guess you haven't had sex in a while. You came alot of times."  
I flinch as he gets off of me, his body the only thing keeping me warm considering I had no clothes on.  
I hastily reaches for the sheets as he flicked on the light.  
He smirks at me as I look him up and down.  
He was taller than me and stronger as well. He had his pants on but I can still see his member, throbbing underneath the material.  
Whoa...  
"Of course you like what you see. You screamed my name a few hours ago."  
I blush, "What time is it now?"  
"Its only 2:56am. Not a big deal. There's also alot of time if you wanna go again." He purrs.  
I hold the sheets tighter around me, still feeling slightly turned on.  
His chuckle fills the room as I look away from him, silently thanking my past self for that birth control implant in my arm.   
"Where are my clothes?" I breathe.  
"I'll get them."  
"Such a gentlemen you are." I smirk.  
**Goldie's POV**  
It wasn't even past the 10 minute mark when Andromeda left and moans were thrown left and right from the backstage. I frowned and Freddy cringed, I guess he didn't expect his night to turn out this way.  
"God why do these walls have to be so thin?" He groaned, covering his ears.  
I smirk at him as Chica makes her way toward us with a plate of hot pizza in hand. She didn't look too comfortable either. In fact...  
"Chica are you alright?" I ask, she was shaking. Maybe she was cold. The only person in the room who was wearing a jacket was Freddy and he was more concerned with his mental state. I put my hand on her shoulder and she blushed, "No no I'm fine..."  
"How can you be fine when Foxy is ramming Andro? I'm definitely not." Freddy growled.  
I roll my eyes and kick his shin, "Don't be that way."  
"Freddy do you...really like Andro?" She asked, the moans of Foxy and the security guard fading a bit.  
I looked at her for a good while. Maybe that was her problem, she liked Freddy. The way she looked at him with so much care and concern.  
He looks at her, his face changing as well. He saw it in her eyes too.  
"Well...uh...I mean..."  
"No he doesnt. I don't know what his problem is right now." I answer for him, remembering the conversation we had last night. She tried to smile but it faded as Freddy sat up straighter to face her and she became even more nervous.  
Uh oh...  
"Why?" He asked softly.  
In the dim light her magenta eyes glistened, she really liked my brother. It was cute.  
"I uh...I've liked you for a long time...and Bonnie thought it was fair that you should know because...I don't know...maybe you like me too but I doubt it since I'm a few years younger and all and Andro is really pretty..."  
"Chica -"  
I was stopped short by Freddy holding her hand to his chest.  
"Hey you're pretty too. But not in a same way as Andro. You're smart, funny and good at what you do. I figured you had liked me for a while but I always dismissed it. If you want to stay friends then that's fine, but I don't think of you in the way you think of me." He said, staring straight into her eyes.  
Part of me felt sad, she must have waited always long time to come out with this. But rejection is a part of life.  
I don't think she was gonna cry, or at least I hope she didnt. Instead Freddy let go of her hand and walked to the back hallway near the backstage.  
Chica held the hand he held close to her own heart, I think she was in love with him.  
"Chica are you alright?"  
She looked at me, her eyes starting to water and smiled, "I'm fine Goldie."  
I wanted to reach out and hug her, but maybe I remind her of Freddy too much. I stood awkwardly, eyeing the pizza tray with my hands behind my back.  
She noticed my fidgeting and giggled, "You can go ahead and eat."  
She looked at her shoes before shuffling into the kitchen. I grab a slice and munch thoughtfully.  
I feel like a part of Freddy wanted to like her, but he was too hung up on Andro to notice.


	15. Sharing isn't All Too Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god this chapter, so many warnings  
> •sex of course, not explicit but still NSFW  
> •abuse/violence and all of that but not bad abuse? just alot of rough handling  
> •sort of a three some but not really, just an ot3 which I'm not as good with  
> •just please be aware this chapter is a bit graphic   
> •honestly just read this story alone tbh

**Andromeda's POV**  
I silently closed the door to Foxy's room as I stepped out into the hallway. I hope no one heard me. Nevermind I know they heard me. Walking down the hallway my face became hotter, all the doors closed to their rooms, and cheese pizza in the air.  
I stepped down the stage and caught Goldie's eye. He just waved and patted on a seat near him. Freddy and Chica were no where in sight. I grab a slice and sat next to him. The room was silent for a few minutes minus the sounds of us chewing away.  
"Did you know that Chica liked Freddy?" He says, finally breaking the silence.  
I glare at him, wide-eyed, "What? Freddy?I though she liked you!"  
He chuckled, "Nah she actually confessed to him like 20 minutes ago. She went into the kitchen, I haven't seen her since."  
"Maybe I should check on her...where's Freddy?"  
"He disappeared too actually. Behind the back stage."  
"He must be in the break room." I state, getting up.  
Goldie grabs my wrist and I stare at him, his eyes softer than before.  
"I don't think there's no need to go after him."  
I tilt my head at an angle, visibly confused and Goldie chuckled.  
"I mean he'll be fine. I don't know if he can handle someone else liking him with you around."  
"Does he still...like me kinda-ish?"  
He shrugs, "He's been unclear about it lately. I'm starting to think maybe he likes Chica too."  
I sit back down excitedly, taking another slice of pizza off the tray, "They would be so cute together!"  
"I'm sure."  
The glass doors opened and another tall blonde entered. His hair was short and choppy, dirty blonde and a few wires were peeking from underneath his hair. He had on a dingy looking white v neck, gray sweatpants and worn down dandelion colored converse.  
His eyes were the same silver as Goldie, and his face shape resembled Bonnie only slightly. His jaw was noticeably more defined, not to mention his stubble of facial hair around his nose and chin.  
He was attractive too, what the fuck!  
"Long time no see, eh Goldie?" He said, his voice deep and cracking. Goldie's brows furrowed into a more annoyed look.  
"Why do you keep following me around, Spring?"  
Spring shuffled to me and lifted my chin to his face, roughly jerking my face side to side, "Only because all the pretty girls come to you."  
"What the fuck are you on about?" He growls, standing defensively.  
I rub my face were Spring touched me as he moves away and puts his hands up.  
"You always want to keep them to yourself, you never want to share. That's a shame...I can do everything you can't."  
What the fuck is he on about? And pretty girls? Does he think Goldie and I are hooking up? I glance at the wall clock that read 4:22am, I know in a matter of time, this conversation will make some sort of sense.  
"I'm not sharing anything with you anymore." Goldie said, obviously trying his best to stay calm as he closed his eyes and folded his arms.  
Spring just took the nearest empty chair and sat it in front of me, his smirk sending chills down my spine.  
Not the bad kind either.  
"Say doll, would you be intrested in...twice the fun?"  
"You don't have to answer Andro."  
Spring raised a brow, "Oooh is Andro short for something?"  
"...yes."  
"Short for what?" Spring asks, leaning toward me more.  
I shift uncomfortably, "Andromeda."  
"Out of this world eh? That's hot." He purrs. He abruptly stands and faces Goldie, making me jump in my seat. This is getting too intense. Am I afraid of him or turned on its actually really hard to tell.  
"Come on Goldie. It can be just between us. She can be ours to play with."  
Goldie gave me a sympathetic look before unfolding his arms. What are they talking about??  
Spring smiled, a wicked smile that should give kids nightmares and if not I sure as hell knew I'd be having one when I get home.  
Goldie sighed and knelt down in front of me, "I'm sorry, but I actually quite like you too Andro...and..."  
"Gah don't be afraid to tell her what you like, you'll never know, maybe she'll be into it as well." Spring said, poking at the pizza.  
Goldie sighed again and looked at me, "Spring and I have a history of dating. Not each other god no, but dating women. We saw someone we liked and dated her at once kind of. And it's okay for you to reject...I just don't think it'd be safe to do so."  
"If I reject you're gonna kill me or something?" I say, crossing my legs and folding my arms.  
Spring pulls out a switchblade and runs his tonuge over the edge, "Or rather we'd make you do it against your will."  
I jumped and Goldie wimpered. He knew I didn't want to do any of this and the worse part was him asking me to do it. But anything to keep this job stable at this point....  
"uh...okay.."  
"You'll...do it?"  
"Yeah...I will..."  
Spring smiles once more as Goldie stands straighter, "Spring please go easy on her."  
"You're telling me that? You're an animal when it comes to sex and you know it."  
I whine as Spring yanks my wrist above my head, "Stand."   
I stand before him, shorter than both Spring and Goldie.  
Goldie's eyes went from sympathetic to lustful in seconds. What did I do...  
Spring drags his tongue down my neck and grins, "Good girl. Goldie, where's your room?"  
"In the back."  
Spring looks at me again, his eyes a dark gray, "You heard him. Go to the back. And take everything off. All of it." He commands, the blade against my neck.  
I nod slightly and make my way to Goldie's room, regretting everything I've done so far.  
I close the door, and fumble for the light switch. Flick on. Flick off. The bulb is blown.  
I sigh and grope around the room for a bed or something. And hold on to a long rod, I'm guessing it's a bed post.  
I hesitantly start with my shirt and leggings and sit on the bed while undoing my bra. The doorknob twists and Goldie and Spring enter. Spring's wicked smile visible even in the dark.  
The only thing lighting the room up was the moonlight through a small window and it made for terrible lighting. However the ambiance was a bit unsettling.  
Spring had me pinned down, biting on my neck and groping one breast roughly. I tried my best to not moan as loud but a soft one came from my lips instead. Goldie kissed me softly while his hand played with the band on my underwear.  
His hand crept downward to stroke at the growing wetness and when his hands made contact, I moaned loudly in his mouth. For some reason, that turned Spring on. His member was poking at my thigh and it made it harder for me to concentrate.  
Who am I kidding there nothing to concentrate on.  
"Your moan is sexy. I wonder what your screams sound like when I enter you..." Spring lowly groaned against my neck.  
"I'm tired of waiting anyways." Spring continued, as he unbuckled his pants. Goldie sighs, "She's not used to this."  
"She's gonna have to, I can't let a beautiful thing like her go to waste."  
I wimpered as the chill from the atmosphere came back, and Spring roughly grabbed my thighs, spreading them wide enough for him to stand between my legs.  
Goldie caressed my waist and whispered in my ear, "Didn't you have sex with Foxy just a few hours before?"  
"..yes.."  
"Dear fuck-"  
I let out a loud scream, mixed with a moan as Spring forces all his length into me.  
"That's right baby..."  
His pace started fast and relatively hard. He grunted everytime he pushed in deeper and made eye contact with me.  
I let out a gasp and Goldie just watched, as soon as Spring's technique decreased to a slow motion but still very hard.  
"Ah~"  
One last deep thrust and he was spilling inside me.  
I thank myself for birth control once again.  
His member twitched inside me as I tried to grip sheets, blankets...anything.  
That was the second best orgasm I've had so far.  
"Look at her, writhing under me. She's making me hard again Goldie. You wanna get some before I fuck her again?" Spring asked, running his fingers through his hair, "Harder this time, and in a different position."  
The feeling of his seed dripping down and out my entrance was enough to make me moan again.  
"No, I'll stand outside."  
Spring shrugged, smirking, "Too bad, she's still pretty tight. After this she'll be wide open."  
Goldie scoffed and shut the door behind him.  
Spring looked back at me, his member becoming erect very quickly.  
"Turn around. Time for Round Two."


	16. A Wild Night

**Chica's POV**   
I took out the special tub of ice cream from the industrial fridge and sneaked past Goldie and Andro earlier, to sit in my room and stare off. I expected him not to like me, but part of me wanted to try.  
I shoved a spoonful in my mouth, if anything he felt sorry for me and I never wanted him to feel that way.  
I sniffed a little as I started to cry and a loud knock sounded from my door.  
"Chica?"  
"Come in."  
Bonnie slowly walked in, a frown growing on his face as he shut the door behind him.  
"How did it go?"  
"He doesn't like me. End of story."  
"Well Freddy isn't the only guy in the pizzaria..."  
"You're a pervert, Foxy is brash, Goldie is very kind but not my type of guy. That's pretty much the majority."  
"Someone else came in earlier. His voice was unrecognizable. I heard Goldie call him 'Spring'."  
I take a huge spoonful of ice cream out of the container and close it.  
"Are you saying he's a possible candidate?"  
"Or it could be me." He shrugged.  
I shove the ice cream in my mouth, shaking my head rapidly.  
He laughed and sat on the bed, "Awe why not?"  
I swallowed, "You're a perv."  
"I have a kind heart."  
"You're also sexually impulsive."  
"Is that even a real thing?"  
"It is now."  
He sighed, "Besides I have no chance with Andro. I heard her moan but it wasn't me making her moan."  
"This is what I'm talking about."  
"No but I'm serious. She was the key. To me leaving. She would fall in love with me, as I would her, and we would have kids and it would release me...from here."  
I frowned, Bonnie was the last person to miss in the pizzaria but he was also my best friend. Did he really want to leave us all this time?  
"Do you want to leave?"  
"I mean, of course. See the outside world and try all the things I couldn't try before. Wouldn't you?"  
I look away, "I mean yes but at the same time...I don't wanna leave you guys."  
"Its okay to want to leave."  
My eyes started to water, "But Freddy..."  
"I know, I know." Bonnie pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back as tears started to fall violently. Did he really like Andro or did he want to leave?  
**Goldie's POV**  
Andromeda's moans were the only sound I could hear. Besides the fact I was standing in front of the door, her voice kept echoing. Everyone in this pizzaria knows, she's the only way to freedom. As far as I know, she's the only guard to come this close to them, and them to her. She couldn't set us all free, could she?  
I rolled my eyes as Spring talks dirty to her through the door. Did he know about it? Was he coming here for her too?  
I ended up walking down the hall, past Foxy's room and stopping near Chica's room, interrupted by the sounds of crying.   
I knock once, "Hey are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Should I come in?"  
"No its okay, thank you Goldie."  
I look down and smile, I hope she's okay, she's a lovely person. I would rather see her with Freddy more than Andro.  
Maybe that's a selfish thought.  
**Andromeda's POV**  
My breathing regulated 4 minutes after Spring had flopped on the bed beside me. It was impossible to get under the sheets because he was laying on them, and a breeze passed my legs. Fuck it's cold!  
Where is my phone? What time is it?  
I could hear Spring snore in the distance as I walked into the bathroom with my clothes. When I shut the door, the first thing I tried to find was a washcloth or something. It feels weird walking around like this. My reflection stared back at me, tired eyes, pouty mouth and somewhat bruised body, from all the tight gripping, biting and sucking he was doing before. I shiver at the thought. He's way more rougher than Foxy.   
"Hey what are you doin' in there?" Spring asks, leaning against the door.  
"Getting cleaned up so I can go home."  
"Its only 5:30 sweetheart, stay for a while."  
I roll my eyes and press a cold washcloth to the bruises, "I actually have a life outside of the restaurant I would like to attend to."  
Silence, and then shuffling, and BAM the door was on the ground. Spring shoved me against the wall, one arm holding my arms over my head and the other running his fingers down the curves of my body.  
"You wish it was that easy doll. As far as I'm concerned, you're not leaving this room."  
"Are you fucking serious?I work here!They would see me or at least wonder where I am! And what about my clothes? Who the hell are you anyways?"  
My voice was rarely raised toward people but I didn't phase him. He towered over me, his eyes glued to my lips.  
"What if I was in love with you?"  
"Why would that change my mind?" I growl.  
He smirks, "Well...you certainly have something for me right?Why else would you've stayed under me as I fucked you?Wouldn't you have screamed? Struggled?"   
"You're forgetting I agreed to that between you and Goldie you dumbass."  
He leaned forward and bit my bottom lip playfully, "It's getting steamy in here."  
"No it isnt. Let me go home."  
"You can stay here too."  
"No...no I cant! We just went through this!"  
"I could go get your things, and you could live here with me."  
"You're living here? No way in hell."  
"I might lose my mind if you leave me cupcake."  
"Hopefully Goldie can help you find it. Let me go Spring!"  
"Fine, I'll let you go, but you better be back here tonight." He says, moving away from me.  
I growl and adjust my shirt, "I _work_ here stupid."  
\----  
I didn't hesitate to run to the shower when I got home. Some parts still fairly bruised by Spring and sensitive to the touch. If I run into Foxy he's gonna be curious and raise hell. What's wrong with those guys anyway? And what the fuck is with Goldie and Spring's relationship? I sigh out loud in the hot shower and gather water in my hands. What am I to them? Other than a security guard, what am I to Foxy?Chica?Freddy?Bonnie?Spring and Goldie? A cheap shot probably, god I let down my guard for one person and next thing I know I have sex with two different guys in one night. I can't say I regret the sex part either because they were equal parts great. I sighed out loud again before I heard the bathroom door click, as if it had been closed. I froze, now someone is in here? Lovely.  
I peek from the shower curtains and into the room. Empty. But does that mean someone was in here before? What the fuck? I grind the water to a halt, ending my 15 minute shower and grab a towel to dry with before getting fully dressed. I walk out of the bathroom and look in both directions of the hallway. Empty. I go back into my room and check under my bed, behind my door and inside my closet. Nothing. Maybe I'm hallucinating. I walk into the living room and gasp, someone, with shaggy black hair was sitting on the couch. Like he or she paid the rent.  
The person turned toward me, sharp jawline, pitch black eyes with glowing white dots, pretty heavy red blush and a turtleneck on, with white stripes on the sleeves. I have a feeling he's also connected to the pizzaria, so I sigh and fold my arms, "Okay, who are you and why are you in my house?"  
He laughs, a deep one at that, less haunting than Spring's if anything.  
"Mars. And I take it you must be Andromeda?"  
I nod, "So...what are you doing here?"  
"Just stopping by, figured I'd introduce myself before shit hits the fan."  
I raise my brow, "Like what?"  
He smiled and ignores my question altogether, "What time do you work again?"  
"I don't know to be honest...I kinda would like a day off..."  
"If you were to have one, I don't think Springtrap would sit well with that."  
"What are you on about?"  
Mars ignores my question once again, "I guess we'll be seeing you all tonight."  
"Who? Wait what the-"  
Poof.  
This asshole was gone. Thin air. Disappeared.  
I sigh and put my hands on my hips, glaring at the clock.  
Fuck.

 


	17. Fazbear Family Formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria = Mangle   
> also yikes this took a while~  
> forgive me kiddies

I pushed open the glass doors and was greeted with an empty main stage. No one, not even the main 3 were there. Who was Mars talking about then? I shake my head and walk to the break room, face to face with Michael.  
"Oh hey Andromeda."  
"Hi."  
"Are you okay?" He asks, as I slip past him.  
I open the cabinet and reach for a Twinkie, "I'm fine."  
He takes a deep breath and shuffles a bit, "Well, alright. I'm heading home. Good night!"  
"Night." I tell him, unwrapping the package. The back door closed, and then it's quiet. For the first time in a day, it's quiet. But that made it less enjoyable. Something else was happening behind my back right?  
I take 2 more cakes and slowly walk back to the main room. Chica bringing in pizza from the kitchen, Foxy sitting on a table looking at his phone, Bonnie glaring at nothing while eating a slice of pizza. Freddy was no where to be seen.  
Chica was the first to notice, "Andro! I didn't even hear you come in!"  
Foxy looks at me and grins, Bonnie is still in space. I smile at her, "Really? I thought you guys would have been waiting for me."  
"Well, something came up at the other restaurant. That's why Freddy isn't here."  
"What about Goldie?" I say, my mind wandering off to Spring. But wherever Goldie is, Spring isn't far behind I'm guessing.  
"Goldie went with him." Chica smiled.  
"What's going on?"  
Bonnie shrugged, "Fazfuck family meeting I suppose."  
I sit in the chair near both Bonnie and Foxy and take a bite out of the Twinkie.  
Not thinking much of it, I reach over Bonnie and get a slice of pizza, the violet clad man not even bothered by my actions. Weird.  
An original ringtone filled the air, and it wasn't my phone making the noise. Chica clicked on her screen and held it to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Freddy hi! Everything okay?"  
"Uh yeah I'm gonna go get another pan why?"  
"Oh, okay. I'll get on it."  
"She's here, nothing to worry about."  
"Okay. Okay. Bye, see you in a few."  
"What was that all about?" Foxy grumbled.  
"I need to make 2 more batches. The establishments are combining!"  
"What?" I ask, confused more than ever.  
Bonnie's eyes flashed, "More people? Hopefully they're girls!"  
Chica sighs, "Sure Bonnie but Freddy is going to use the break room for a meeting with his siblings and he requested Andro to serve them."  
"What? Why me?"  
"Don't tell me that asshole wants to see you in a maid outfit." Foxy growled.  
"Not the case. It's something else." Chica responded, turning on her heel.  
\--  
"Where are they again?"  
"They are in the break room. Call or text me before hand so I can prepare whatever they want." Chica instructs, while balancing the tray of pizza in my hand.  
"Good luck! And please don't drop anything!" She smiled, stepping out of my way.  
I walk hesitantly down the hall and stand in front of the door. I sigh and shout, "Does anyone want pizza?"  
Spring swings the door open, a glint of lust in his eyes before giving me his nightmare inducing grin.  
"Of course."  
"Do you need help?" Goldie asked, peeking from behind him. I smile and nod, Spring reaching for the tray of pizza and turning back into the room, giving Goldie time to reach out to me for the other tray of drinks.  
"Im sorry about last night." He whispers.  
"You don't have to apologize."  
He smiles slightly and signals me to come into the room. When I step in, the door is shut and the room is relatively dark. Chairs gathered around the round table, and a few variations of Freddy in each seat.  
Freddy grinned and stood, "Gentlemen, this is Andromeda Copper, the new nightguard."  
I smile at all of them and make a small wave. At the head of the table sat a pale, dark haired Freddy, with a slightly defined jawline and piercing red eyes. He wore a sleek black tux with a purple tie. He pointed to the empty chair across from him, "Please take a seat."  
"Are you assholes gonna introduce yourselves?" Spring scoffed, taking a drink from the tray Goldie was holding.  
The tan blonde stood, wearing a bright, almost golden tux with a purple bow tie and smiled, "My name is Fredbear dear. Nice to meet you."  
Pale, dark and mysterious version of Freddy didn't even stand. He just sat up straighter and propped his head on his hand, "My name is Nightmare."  
I look over at normal Freddy as he nods and another variation of him, this one wearing bright red blush and a sleek brown vest and black tie stood and bowed, "The names Fredrick."  
I nod and everyone sits down, Freddy clears his throat, "So some of us may know Andromeda's capabilities regarding our well being. Correct?"  
They all nod, Nightmare scoffs, "Yes but it's in her best interest. She's not the only one who can free you."  
"Mars is a guy who can't be phased. There's no fucking way we can convince him to act quickly with his dumbass plan." Spring spat.  
Fredrick folded his arms, "He's charitable i'l give him that, charming even. But we gotta give him some credit. Besides what are you in a rush to do?"  
"Fuck." Spring mumbled. Goldie rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water, Fredbear grabbed a slice of pizza and Nightmare sighed, "What you should all be considering is can she free us all?"  
Freddy looked at me and Fredbear raised his hand, "To be fair, what makes a nightguard a suitable candidate? We could maybe get the day guard to team up on this shift as well, and that would work well with the women's side of this establishment."  
Nightmare gave it deep thought, before slamming his hand on the table, "I like the idea, but Michael will not be working night shift with Andromeda."  
They know him...?  
Why won't they let me work with him anyways? I stayed silent for the answer, but instead Spring spoke.  
"I agree wholeheartedly bro, he gives me an off feeling. Plus I don't want that fucking pretty boy in my babygirl."  
I blush at the comment and Fredbear grins, "Well that settles it. I think Mike or Jeremy would be suitable."  
"Good, Andromeda, that's where you come in. Get one of them to work with you tomorrow night. No doubt Maria will try to get her way with him before Chica and the other females will." Freddy instructed. I looked at Spring for the dumbest reason and he licked his lips. I was both turned on and revolted by the thought.  
"Okay I'll do it."


End file.
